


A Better Match

by Spot_On60



Category: A-Team, The A-Team (2010), The A-Team - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 15:25:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6475681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spot_On60/pseuds/Spot_On60
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Temp is getting married and there's a party going on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Better Match

It was only the two of them. They would be spending the night in this cave. Captain Connor Tige was scheduled for extraction at 0600 the next morning. Hannibal noted as he returned from his brief patrol the small fire they had built well within the interior wasn't visible from the outside. Inside he found Peck sitting in front of the fire. With his left knee kicked out to the side he sat on that foot. His right leg was bent up in front of him where he rested a cheek on his knee.

When he saw Hannibal's silhouette reemerge from the darkness he raised his head, "All clear?"

"All clear." His LT's demeanor looked off. "You okay Kid?"

"Yeah, just a little cold."

"Let's get some blankets out," said Hannibal heading for his pack.

"Didn't want to do anything til you came back."

"Well, I'm back. Here," handing Face his own pack.

"What did you bring for us MREs or LRPs?"

"MREs. We're only out for the night, aren't we?"

"Yes. You were talking about using up the LRPs the other night."

Face smiled.

Hannibal caught it, "What?"

"What."

Hannibal huffed and smiled, "What are you smiling about?"

"Was I smiling? .... Nothing important I guess. Don't know what it was," he lied. He was secretly pleased to know Hannibal payed attention to him. Even over something as mundane as their field rations. He pulled his own blanket and MRE out.

Hannibal had spread his blanket on the ground, reflective side down. He thought he saw the kid trying to conceal another smirk. He let it go. Had a hard time keeping up with that brilliant brain sometimes. _He's a bit scattered now, but as he matures he'll be a force._ Hannibal was convinced of it.

"Come sit here. Get off that cold ground."

Face brought his blanket, meal and pack. "Want to sit on this one too?"

"Sure. Give it here." As he took the blanket from Face his hand brushed the LT's. "Are you that cold or is it just your hands?" The kid's hands were like ice.

"I'm a little chilled, but I'm okay," he lied. He didn't want Hannibal thinking he was a wuss. His Colonel had put a hand on his shoulder and was looking at him intently.

Under his hand Hannibal could feel the kid trembling. Last thing they needed was a case of hypothermia resulting from this most basic of overnights. "Hold on a second, kid. Here, take this." He handed him his blanket back before lifting the other off the ground. Folding it in half would be added protection from the cold of the dirt floor. He positioned it between the fire and the cave wall. "Give me that," taking hold of Face's blanket.

Face just stood there shivering, feeling like an idiot. "Really, I'm okay. Don't bother with all this."

"Face, it's not a 'bother'. This isn't me being a good host. Hypothermia is dangerous, it can kill you." He was now opening the LT's blanket and like the other folded it in half. "Sit down, Kid. We'll get you warmed up." Hannibal went into his pack for his MRE. "Here. Hold this for me. Where's yours?"

He didn't know where it was. It was just in his hand he was thinking as he looked around by his feet. There it was on the ground. "Right here," picking it up and waggling it about.

Hannibal took Face's pack and set it aside. "Get it together soldier. Are you alright? Be honest with me. Do we have an emergency?"

"No. No emergency."

Hannibal kept his eyes on him but turned his head to the side, chin approaching his shoulder, silently asking if he was being lied to.

"I'm just cold. Being closer to the fire's helped already. And if you'd give me my blanket everything would be just fine." Face dredged up a dose of cockiness.

"Sit down, Face."

Face sat on the folded blanket leaning against the flat wall of the cave. Hannibal approached him. "Scoot up a little, Kid. Closer to the fire."

Face obeyed. Hannibal wrapped the extra blanket around his own shoulders then slipped in between Face and the wall. Knees up and spread to either side of his LT, Hannibal pressed his chest to the young man's back. He brought the blanket ends around to each side of them, resting his hands on his own knees. It created a soft fireback. The blanket they were sitting on acting as a makeshift hearth. He held Face trammeled between the fire and himself. "You'll feel better in no time."

There was nowhere for Hannibal's head but close to or on the Lieutenant's shoulder. "Eat your meal, Face," he said quietly into his ear.

Face began struggling with the MRE packaging. He didn't want to say anything, but it was pretty obvious he was having a hard time. His fingers were behaving as though they contained no nerves, more like sticks than fingers.

"Trouble?"

Face was frustrated and embarrassed. "I'm not hungry," dropping the offending pouch.

"We can eat later." Hannibal seemed to have infinite patience. "Lean back, Kid."

Hannibal had straightened, no longer leaning forward. Face hesitantly moved back. Still holding the walls of blanket on either side, Hannibal laid his hands on Face's upper arms, urging him back further.

Face moved back slightly more, Hannibal urged again until the young man's weight was against him. He seemed frozen and it had nothing to do with his body temperature. He was so unsure he was stiff and unwieldy.

"Relax Face. I'm not going to hurt you." Hannibal repositioned a little. He leaned himself against the wall of the cave taking Face with him, now wrapping him in the blanket, and his arms. "Are you warming?"

"Yeah, it's getting better."

"Face?"

"Yeah?"

"You know you need to be honest with me. We can't manage if you're not honest with me always." He cocked his head off to the side trying to get a look at the Lieutenant's face. But Peck had turned his head away, avoiding meeting the Colonel's eyes. "If you're cold enough that you can't even open one of these meals, you need to let me know. Besides your welfare, you're no good to me if you can't function. And I...honestly...don't know why I even need to be telling you this. After two years it's disappointing."

"Yes sir." _Ouch_. Face dropped his head. He felt like a cur who had been called a bad dog. Hannibal was the only person left in his life he didn't want to disappoint.

There had been the priest at the orphanage when he was young. Father Maghill always seemed to find the best in him and tried to bring it out or at least comment on it. He felt he was special to the priest and tried to live up to the extra attention. But it all changed when he told him what Father Shea had been doing to him. After saying he shouldn't tell tales, Father Maghill had backed away from him. Not entirely and not much, just enough for the boy to notice. Yet still, he yearned for approval from the priest and so often earned it. Earned it up until the day Father Maghill keeled over with a heart attack.

There had also been that bitch Leslie who didn't have the basic courtesy of breaking up with him in person. She had sent a sorority sister down to do the deed. Didn't even bother adding the part about joining a nunnery. He heard nothing about it. Just let him know with her absent blowoff he wasn't worth a last conversation. He figured she had been the final nail in the coffin used to bury his trust in others. He had made a promise to himself to keep it firmly sealed away.

That is until he met Hannibal.

They sat quietly for some time. Face absorbed the heat from the fire in front and seeping into him from his Colonel behind. Hannibal absorbed the closeness of his young officer. _What was it about this kid?_

Hannibal's marriage had disintegrated after the death of his child. Since then he had been called into service to escort a sister here and the friend of a wife or ladyfriend there. He had also managed a few dates with women on his own. These of course we're in full view. What he kept hidden were the occasional trysts with other men. Back at his home base in Georgia he even managed a two month long relationship with another gentleman; unfortunately, the first time he deployed, Mike was unable to handle the uncertainty of his return. When Hannibal flew back to Benning for a week long conference, he and Mike had a long honest talk ending in them going separate ways.

Hannibal was attracted to maturity. It didn't need to be age, but emotional and physical maturation tended to go hand in hand and Face was no exception to that. The kid was a kid. But he was breaking through Hannibal's proclivities just as much as Hannibal was removing the nails from Face's trust-filled coffin.

The taction of the young man's back against his chest brought a fluttering in him. Not only sexual yearnings, but just as much feelings of warmth and comfort. He felt so _right_ nestled there. It felt like this was where he belonged, in Hannibal's arms. It didn't feel like lust, it felt like love.

  
"You look a million miles away." Hannibal was taken unawares by Charissa Sosa. He was standing on the patio of his home in a little neighborhood outside Fort Benning, leaning on the railing, beer in hand. She was right, or close to it. He had been thousands of miles away in a cave outside the desert, some ten years before. It took him a few seconds to bring himself back to the present and the party for Face and Lt. Sosa's engagement.

Hannibal glanced at the woman standing next to him. She faced him leaning an elbow against the railing. It was difficult, frankly impossible, to not notice the depth of her neckline exposing the upper rounds of her breasts. "Yes, I was, Lieutenant."

She took a sip of her wine, then reaching across in front of herself placed the glass on the railing. Mind you, Hannibal's not a stupid man. He was well aware this was a strategic move on her part, using the motion of her upper arm to enhance her cleavage for a flash. "I think it's time you call me 'Sosa'."

Hannibal gave her the appraising look she was courting from him then returned his head and gaze to the partygoers in his backyard.

"I feel like I'm gaining a father-in-law, with Face being so close to you," she smiled.

"Is that a fact?" Hannibal replied noncommittally.

"And not only you. I'm gaining brothers-in-law with the rest of the team. But you're special. You're precious to him."

 _And he's precious to me_ Hannibal thought, but only nodded.

"Who is that?" she asked seemingly out of the blue while picking up her wine glass. Hannibal knew better. He figured out almost as soon as he met her there was little to nothing this woman did that wasn't calculated.

"Who's who?"

"The man Face is talking to," pointing in the direction with her wine glass.

Spying the little group, "General Morrison, Colonel Phelps and Phelps' wife, Olivia." Besides his inclination to not trust her, what was it that was making him wary of this conversation, and again as always, this woman?

"Colonel Phelps? Sounds familiar. DOD?"

"DCIS."

"How does Face know him?"

"He's a friend of mine."

"A good friend?"

"I don't know what you mean, Lieutenant."

"Oh, nothing. And please Hannibal, you can call me Sosa."

"And you can call me Colonel."

That look came over her face. Temp had once said to him he thought it was so strong and sexy. Hannibal thought it was hard and calculating.

"I think I'll go join him." Then nodding her head to him, "Colonel."

Hannibal's eyes returned to the guests. There were so many things about the woman that set off bells and whistles. She wasn't the right woman for Face. He of course didn't think any woman was right for him, but that was beside the point. She _really_ wasn't the right woman for him.

The proposal had been a couple of weeks prior. John recalled Temp coming home the following night grinning from ear to ear, "John!"

"In here, Temp," he called from the kitchen.

"I have news about Charissa and me...."

And there it was, John and Temp as opposed to Face and Charissa. He had never heard her call him by his actual name. Never Temp, Tem or Templeton. Never sweetheart, dear or honey. She called him Face, no affectionate additions. No Facey, like Murdock used, or Faceman like BA. It was always Face, nothing familiar, nothing more personal than the rest of the outside world.

She also seemed to always be very attentive to Temp's associates. Typically more so the older they were. Was it because typically the older, the farther up the ladder? Hannibal, through the years as a career officer, had made friends with many of the Army's upper echelon. In turn, his team was well known and accepted as well. Sosa, in his opinion, wanted to ride on those coattails.

Hannibal thought back on when a certain Second Lieutenant Sosa had first alluringly approached him in a bar outside Fort Benning. Though he knew nothing about her, she instantly set off alarms with him. Immediately after being sent on her way by rebuffing her advances, she sidled up to his handsome XO who was leaning against a wall waiting for his next shot on the pool table.

At the start of their relationship Hannibal was confused about his feelings on the whole situation. He couldn't brush off what he rationalized as conceit on his part. He felt the lovely young woman with the high cheekbones and green eyes was only dating his XO to be near him. A second place prize as it were. Face was somehow a runner up. He felt all he had to do was say the word and Temp would be dropped without any looking back. But the more contact he had with her the more he became convinced it wasn't conceit, it was indeed a fact. He was also convinced Face deserved so much better.

Often accompanying the team out for drinks, there had been several times early on she insisted on sitting at a booth, though only meant to seat four. This would leave one person in a chair along the outside. A manipulative move Hannibal soon discovered.

"Pull up a chair, Face. I'll sit here with the Colonel," sliding into the booth and trapping Hannibal in the corner.

The second time this stunt was pulled, she appeared to have had one or two drinks too many; although, Hannibal knew damned well she never allowed herself to lose the least bit of control. Over the span of an hour she had inched her way toward him, forcing the Colonel to squeeze himself in the corner.

None of this was escaping Murdock. "You seem to have managed to shove our Colonel right into the corner. That so Facey can sit with you after all?"

Sosa looked at him flatly. Mouth shut, eyes hard. _Assessing_ Murdock thought. After only a couple of seconds a smile was on her face, "Oh, look what I've done," laughing. "I'm hogging just about the entire booth." She slid back toward the outside and took Face's hand. Looking at him warmly, he in turn smiled on her and kissed her hand. Murdock was watching intently. When Face turned his attention to flagging down the waitress Sosa looked back to Murdock. Not one of the three men missed the flatness that shaded her eyes.

Returning from the ladies's room she almost disguised her surprise at finding Hannibal now seated in the chair. Temp was the only one who missed it, his back being turned to her as he was now sitting in Hannibal's vacated seat. She took a seat and a slug of her drink, "I think I'm ready to be going now, Face."

"It's still early," Face said with an arm around her.

"I'm sorry. You probably want to spend the night out with your team. I'll call a cab," fishing her phone from her pocket. Sosa never carried a purse.

"No, you don't need to do that. I'll take you." There was only a touch of disappointment in his voice. He threw back the last inch of his beer and said, "Okay, let's go."

Murdock jumped in, "BA'll drive you home! Won'tcha big guy?"

"Sure. Be happy to. Don't see Faceman outside 'o work enough these days. I won't be long."

Hannibal turned his head in an attempt to hide his chuckle.

"Thank..." Face began.

"That won't be necessary, will it Face?" Sosa jumped in.

The next time they hit the bar Hannibal walked in the lead, his team plus one following. He made a beeline for a booth, grabbing a chair as they passed one of the tables. With a clatter he landed the chair at the end of the booth and promptly took a seat in it. Murdock rushed to sit on one of the benches, "Will you sit with me tonight, Sosa?" patting the bench next to him and waggling his eyebrows. BA looked for strength where he so often thought it could be found, on the ceiling.

Hannibal watched as Sosa waited for Temp to take a seat across from Murdock. Temp stood waiting for her to do the same. Temp finally said, "Come on, hon. Ladies first."

Allowing his chair to set all four feet back on the floor by leaning forward Hannibal relaxed and unfolded his arms, content in knowing he would be rubbing elbows and knees with his XO for the evening. He wasn't in the mood for ducking Sosa's "accidental" touches.

  
He glanced over as Face met her halfway across the lawn. He wrapped an arm around her, said something in her ear. She pointed back to Phelps and Morrison. He laughed shaking his head and lead her away. She briefly glanced over her shoulder at the two men before allowing herself to be guided in the opposite direction.

 

The brush of stubble against stubble woke the dozing Colonel. Tipping his head away, his LT hummed a note of disapproval deep in his throat, trying to follow with his own head in the direction the warm cheek had gone. Hannibal was feeling stiff from sitting in the same position for too long. Not wanting to disturb the young man, who in his arms had turned to his side and curled into a ball, Hannibal reluctantly shifted and repositioned.

Face barely stirred. Instead of waking he nestled in further. _Full stomach and warm_ Hannibal thought. Face had been holding his hands, palms together, between his thighs to warm. One of them now moved to Hannibal's chest, capturing a fistful of fabric. His face turned slightly toward the fire and Hannibal sensed he was listening for something, someone in his sleep.

Wiggling his own hand out from under the blanket Hannibal placed his palm on the kid's cheek and eased him back to rest his head on Hannibal's chest. Sliding his hand from Face's cheek into his hair his elbow made contact with something hard. He felt around under the blanket and realized Face was now holding his helmet tight to his chest like a teddy bear, a war zone teddy bear. His mind wandered to what had transpired between the two of them a year before.

  
Things had been different since that night. The night Hannibal had been called to the dance club to collect his drunk and beaten LT. Putting him to bed, Peck had garbled he loved Hannibal, and Hannibal had responded in kind. Nothing, Hannibal thought, earth-shattering. Alcohol induced melancholy, nothing more.

"Ya know, John. I love you." Hannibal had been busy getting the drunken young Ranger into bed.

"That's nice."

"I don't mean like, 'Hey dude, I love you man.' I really do love you. I don't say that to everybody, ya know. Matter o' fact I never say it to anybody."

"No?"

"No."

"I really mean it, John. I love you."

"I love you too, Temp."

"You mean that? I mean you don' have to say it jus' cuz I did."

Hannibal stroked his forehead, "I mean it."

"Thanks. I don't think anyone's ever loved me before."

"Well someone does now."

Upon Face's waking the next day Hannibal had been surprised not only by the hour, it wasn't even noon, but also by the smiles, apology and thanks he received from the young man. He had been fully expecting the kid to wake sometime in the afternoon sullen or angry demanding to be taken back to his shitty little studio apartment, forgetting or not acknowledging the exchange from the night before. Instead he asked if he could use the shower and as a thank you ordered the two of them a pizza for lunch.

Soaked in beer from a pitcher capsizing on him the night before Face's clothes were in the wash with Hannibal's. "Boss?" he heard the kid behind him. Turning, his eyes landed on an embarrassed looking Lt. Peck standing on the bottom step to the upstairs in nothing but his briefs. He held his hands clutched together in front of him as though Hannibal had never before seen his or anyone else's package.

"You're up," he said sounding as surprised as he was.

"I can't find my clothes."

Standing, Hannibal was moving around the couch toward Face, "They're in the wash. 'Fraid it's going to be awhile. Didn't think you'd be up so soon."

"Can I borrow something?"

"Of course," he was skimming past on the stairs, "Come on."

Standing at the threshold of Hannibal's room the kid was still sheltering himself with his hands. His shoulders were forward and he looked cold peering around the room as though the doorway was roped off. Hannibal took pity on him.

"Come in Face," Hannibal shot over his shoulder as he headed for the bathroom. Coming back out with a monster of a terry cloth robe he needed to check a smile when he saw Face had taken exactly one step inside the room. Stopping in front of a dresser he held the robe out to the young man.

Face was forced to enter the chamber, "Thanks," he said taking the robe and quickly slipping it on. "Would it be alright if I took a shower?"

Hannibal had fished out briefs, a pair of sweats, T-shirt, sweat shirt and socks, "Sure." Handing over the clothes he added, "These are all probably a size or two too big, but they'll work until your clothes are done."

He lead Face out of the bedroom and down the hall. Standing up from rummaging in the lower bath cabinet Hannibal handed over a toothbrush and paste along with deodorant, "There's shampoo in the shower. Need anything else?"

"No. This is good. Thanks Hannibal."

Hannibal quirked an eyebrow, "I thought I was John," remembering the night before when the kid had asked if he could call the colonel by his first name.

The kid smiled at him, "Thanks, John."

Hannibal liked the sound of it in that voice.

Face was a lanky kid. Being just a few years out of his teens, though Hannibal suspected he had lied about his age and was younger than he claimed, Face was only now filling out to full manhood. He was done with his shower and making his way across the living room. Not as tall as John and a good forty pounds lighter, the clothes loaned to him were large and sloppy. The sleeves of the shirt were pushed up to his wrists and the legs of the sweats puddled over his feet.

"I put more coffee on for you. Should be ready. Help yourself."

John returned to the table on the patio where he had left his own coffee and the newspaper. He had coffee in one hand and the paper in the other when Face appeared in the doorway, mug in hand.

"Come have a seat, Face. I want to take a good look at you."

Face went to the table. Hannibal thought he looked so uncharacteristically hesitant and unsure. "Sit down, Kid. I want to take a look at your face."

Hannibal inwardly shuddered and Face outwardly hissed as the Colonel pressed the knot on the kid's forehead. It would be spreading into a magnificent bruise in a day or two. Hannibal thought It may even rival the one on his cheekbone or that black eye. Pressing around the orbital he confirmed the brief exam he performed in the alley the night before, nothing was broken.

He took the LT's head in both hands to turn it for a better view, wanted a better look in the eye. The entire white on the outside was now a solid crimson red. At least he thought it was. That part of the eye disappeared. Face was looking at him, looking into his own eyes. He felt he was being studied. He snapped his fingers off to the side, "Look over here, Kid." Face's eyes moved away from his own and he was able to get a good look. "We'll keep a close watch on that eye. If there's any change we'll get you to the doctor." He continued his exam of the bruising, gently stroking the skin over the worst of it. His hand eventually landed holding the young man's head up under the chin.

His eyes still on the bruising Hannibal asked, "Feel better after you got pounded?"

Pulling his head away from Hannibal's hands the LT replied rather sullenly, "No."

"Still angry?"

"Not anymore."

"When you're that angry, Face, I'd..."

"Temp."

"What?"

"Temp. If I call you John, shouldn't you call me Temp?"

John smiled at him, "When you're that angry, Temp, I'd like you to call me, come here instead of a bar, okay?"

"What good'll that do?"

"Might keep you from getting hurt." Hannibal took him by his chin again, "This could have been bad. It could have ended with a lot more damage than just messing up that namesake of yours."

With his head still tipped up, Temp sighed and closed his eyes then opened again as though he had gathered his thoughts, "Thank you for coming for me. I'm sorry you had to do that, but I really appreciate it."

He gave Hannibal a shy smile, one he had seen only a few times before, most recently that morning. It was the smile he saw upstairs when Hannibal handed him the clothes and he said thank you. It wasn't the false megawatt he often used to get his way, nor the woman-charmer. No, this was soft and reserved.

"I'll have a key made for you."

  
The fire had nearly burned itself out when Hannibal roused himself. The sleeping young man was going to be mighty sore come morning if he didn't move a bit. Hannibal snugged the kid into his chest for just a moment before lightly jostling his shoulder. "Temp? ..... Wake up for a minute Temp."

It was as though a firecracker had gone off, Face was awake instantly, prepared, ready. The training had kicked in. Hannibal was pleased to see the action, but had to huff a little laugh knowing the only reason they needed to move was to stretch tight muscles and stoke the fire.

Face was looking around trying to determine where the action was, where he needed to be. "Relax, soldier. Nothing happening," came from his right. He looked past his shoulder at his CO leaning against the wall. His mouth dropped open as if to say something and to Hannibal it appeared he shrunk down a couple of sizes. "You okay, Temp?"

"Oh god John ..... I'm sorry." He was scrambling away. "I'm so sorry."

"What? .... What are you sorry about?" The kid looked more than embarrassed. He looked mortified.

"Falling asleep like that. Getting in your space. Oh god, I'm so sorry." As he stood his helmet clattered to the ground.

Hannibal stayed where he was. "Relax, Kid. No harm, no foul. While you're up stoke that fire, would you?" Unconsciously he began patting his pockets, looking for his elusive prize. He watched as Face moved toward the little pile of wood they had collected around the cave entrance.

Hardly enough left to use as kindling. Instead of reaching for the wood Face squatted down in front of his pack. Digging around inside he spread the opening looking deep inside. His head went up and his eyes went to the other cave wall while he continued to feel with his hands. His movements stopped and he grinned.

Hannibal couldn't see what he had in his hands. Going to what remained of the fire Face picked up a stick, cool on the end he held, a glowing ember on the other. He stepped in front of Hannibal extending both hands. One held the glowing twig the other a Padrón Family Reserve cigar. Like a dog shown a chewy, Hannibal's mouth began to water when he recognized the burgundy and gold band.

Eyes fixated on the treasure before him he asked, "Where the hell did you get that?"

"I traded for it."

Hannibal looked up to the kid. There was that smile. God he looked proud of himself, as he should. "Thank you, Face."

He just kept smiling as he nodded his head lightly before returning to his bag. Digging around inside the thing again this time he stood with a block shaped object. He looked at Hannibal who quirked an eyebrow in question.

"Mini Duraflame log."

 _Kid's pack is like Mary Poppins' carpetbag_ Hannibal thought.

"We have a couple more hours before Tige shows up. It should last us that long." He gave the dying embers a stir, flaring them enough to catch the log nestled within.

While the kid's back was turned Hannibal stood with some difficulty. Between the cold of the stone wall to his back and essentially not moving for several hours he felt thirty years older as he struggled to his feet. Face turned before he was upright and was by his side in a flash taking his arm in assistance like a fuckin' Boy Scout helping an old lady cross a street. If he had a handbag he'd probably smacked the kid over the head with it. He wasn't even forty for cryin' out loud. Instead he just said, "Thanks, but I got it."

When he was fully upright he looked at the young man who was intent on him. He unconsciously sighed. The kid was smiling that smile.

  
"BA and I have been tryin' to come up with something to give him, you know, for the wedding."

"They'll probably register at Crate & Barrel," Hannibal said absently.

"See Murdock. That's what I said. Crate & Barrel gift registry." Hannibal looked at BA and chuckled. The man never ceased to amaze him.

"But we should get him something special. Not somethin' anyone else would go get. You want in with us Colonel, or you doin' somethin' on your own?"

Hannibal couldn't help himself, he reached out and rubbed between Murdock's shoulders. As he stroked his hand across he reflected aloud, "You're a kind man, Captain. And a good friend." Murdock smiled then followed the Colonel's gaze to the couple.

Hannibal had weathered the storms between his boys over their very own Yoko Ono. Face had accused them of being unfair, of not giving her a chance. One night he somehow turned it around that they had spent so much time in the company of men they wouldn't like any woman. Of course this made no sense when they were all smitten with the charming young Corporal their Sergeant was seeing.

Hannibal thought of a Saturday afternoon not long before. He'd had a rough week and fell soundly asleep on his bed late in the afternoon. Waking early evening to raised voices downstairs he made out to be Murdock and Temp, of all people, arguing.

"...because _we_ were going out tonight, you 'n me. Been looking forward to it Face. Is that too much for you to understand?" Murdock's voice was raised, something that never occurred when it came to him and Face.

"You sound like you're playing the overbearing girlfriend, for cryin' out loud."

"No, Facey. That part's already been cast. And she plays it so well," Murdock shouted back. Then added, "Seems to come natural."

Face hadn't responded. Instead, Hannibal made out stomping in the direction of the door prior to it being opened then slammed shut.

It was probably the worst argument they had ever had, possibly the only one if you skipped over the whole lighting the arm on fire incident. They never fought.

Hannibal made his way downstairs, "Thought you were going out with Face."

"No. Sosa called."

"Well that works for me. Kinda wanted to go out myself tonight. Didn't think there would be anyone around to join me. What do you say, Captain?"

  
"She tells me she feels like she's gaining a father-in-law and brothers-in-law." Hannibal now had his arm slung over the Captain's shoulder.

"Glad _she_ feels that way," came BA. "I was thinking you can't choose your family."

"Now BA, that's not a very charitable thing to say," Murdock chastised. "She's a lovely ice queen."

"I don't know man. I just don't know what he sees in her." The big guy was shaking his head.

"He's attracted to confidence," Hannibal offered. "Confidence, boldness, determination, directness."

"He should go out with you," stated the pilot, eyes never leaving the couple. "You're all those things and you're not a bitch to his friends."

"Think he likes 'em pretty," Hannibal mused.

"Don't sell yourself short, Bossman," BA chipped in, inspiring a round of laughter.

They were all leaning over the railing and watched as Face stopped to talk to Lt. Lloyd Devlin. Sosa looked around as Face and Lloyd chatted. She zeroed in on Major Tulley and wandered in his direction.

BA and Murdock began volleying ideas back and forth. Murdock kept referring to a gift for "him". BA reminded him it would be a gift for "them".

Hannibal was following Face across the yard with his eyes. Temp had stepped up to Sosa and slipped his arm around her waist as she spoke with Major Tulley. She stepped to the side, brushed his arm away and continued talking. Face looked to the ground.

"Aside from anything wrapped in a box, I think the best thing the three of us can give is to be there for him when it all falls apart."

"Think that's gonna happen, Boss?"

"He maybe temporarily blinded, but one thing we all know, he's not stupid. His vision will eventually return. But, that's if his usefulness doesn't run out first."

The two men nodded in unison.

"Come on, Murdock." The two wandered off when they caught sight of Selma, BA's girlfriend.

  
John's mind wandered back to the cave. To the two of them sitting side by side, backs leaning against the wall. There were still a couple of hours left before their extraction would be there. Hannibal had been awake most of the night holding the kid while he slept. He tried to suppress a yawn.

"Close your eyes. Get some sleep and I'll stay awake so we don't miss Tige."

Hannibal protested that wasn't necessary, but had dozed off none the less.

The kid had taken his hand and gently traced an outline around each of Hannibal's fingers with one of his own. After the last, there were now four fingers gliding up the back of his hand. As the fingers approached the knuckles they spread, each choosing a finger of its own to continue the path. Reaching his nails the fingers rolled together, becoming a hand, a single unit once more. It slid down by his thumb, to hook inside and around his palm. They held hands quietly as the heat of the fire and quiet of the cave enveloped them. Temp lifting John's hand to his lips, placing a soft kiss on his curled fingers.

Had he dreamt that?

No he was positive he had not. Maybe he did.

He couldn't have. It was the prelude to cupping the Lieutenant's cheek. And turning to the young man and placing a soft kiss on his lips. And hearing the light moan escape from this handsome new lover's throat.

Hannibal was back in the cave having spread one of the blankets alongside the fire, having laid the young man there before joining him, covering them both with the other blanket. He kept them covered only allowing the upper blanket to rise beside the fire. He didn't want Temp becoming chilled again. Not chilled when he leaned in to again kiss those lips, not when he worked his hand under clothes to feel soft skin and young muscle.

Temp rolled toward him making it natural to rub his large hand up and across the smooth skin of Face's back. John raised the blanket for the fire to warm Temp before rolling him to his back again, never breaking from the kiss they shared. He moved his hand to open Temp's fly.

Face broke from the kiss, his head rested again to the ground. He had held John with both arms, but now tucked one hand behind his own neck. An open invitation. He was inviting John to touch him, giving him permission to lay his hands on him in even his most private places. His eyes never leaving the Colonel's.

And Hannibal's eyes were on his, looking from one to the other. His hand stroked Temp's stomach, smoothing down to the curls of hair surrounding his groin. He kept his hand under the growing shaft, brushing its topside with the backs of his fingers. He formed a V with his index finger and thumb, hooking the base of Temp's penis between. Then with care, he closed his fingers around to squeeze at the base, taking him firmly in hand. Temp shuddered.

Still watching his eyes John saw them crinkle along the outsides leading him to see Face's smile. It wasn't shy, in no way bashful. It wasn't thought out, it naturally played across his face, unrehearsed, sincere. As he leaned in he watched Temp's eyes slip closed only half a second before his followed.

In John's hand Temp was so very dense, so solid. His glans was velvet-like beneath John's thumb. Temp lightly sucked in air as Hannibal gently spread open his slit, circling a finger in the moist bit of interior. It became more dewy as Temp leaked pre-cum which John spread over his crown. He pumped up and down it's length, giving an occasional twist just as he reached the head.

Hannibal uncovered the erection and observed as it jerked upward as though searching on its own for his hand to return. He smiled then looked again to those startling blue eyes. Temp stared at him as though lost on a wave. He kissed the young man's lips once more before moving down to take the erection fully into his mouth. He barely had it to his throat when he felt it heat, grow hot in his mouth and crest that building wave. The hand on his shoulder clenched down and Temp held his breath. Hannibal gently slid his lip-covered teeth once, then twice up the length, milking him of his release.

Sucking the head clean he looked back to the LT. Face took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. His eyes again opened and he watched as Hannibal moved back to lie along his side, propped on his elbow, resting his head in his hand.

Temp's hand relaxed as he turned his head partly toward John, he gazed at him out of the corner of his eye. His breath was slowing down to a resting rate and he reached to Hannibal with his second hand, drawing him back up to his lips.

"I love you, John."

Hannibal smiled and brushed hair from the young man's forehead, "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you love me?"

"Because you said you love me," his reply was more of a question, asking if it was the right answer.

"When was that?" though he knew

"That night you brought me home from the Snuggery. When I said no ever really loved me, you told me someone does now. You told me you do." His mouth stayed open as though to continue, then a darkness moved across his face. "Shouldn't I have believed you?"

"How do you even remember that?" Hannibal asked with a smile. "You were trashed."

"It was important to me."

Hannibal shifted, wrapping him back in the blanket then snugged him a little closer.

"Face, don't sell yourself short. Don't lose yourself because someone shows you attention. You're worth more than that. You deserve to have what you want, not just what you're given. Promise me you'll remember that."

Temp didn't respond.

"Promise me."

  
"Promise you what?"

Hannibal startled.

"Woah, where were you?" Face asked laughing. "Thanks for the great party, Hannibal."

Hannibal just looked at him, trying to shake himself back into the present.

Face took his hand, "You okay John?"

"Yeah...yeah, I'm fine," squeezing the hand in his.

Face followed his movements, seemingly unwilling to let go of his hand until he was convinced.

Hannibal looked in his eyes, from one to the other. He felt he had been struck, struck by a physical blow as he came back to himself and realized it hadn't happened. Yes, he had held the cold young man into the night. Temp had woken embarrassed. He had presented Hannibal with a choice cigar and had carried a mini Duralog, of all things, in his pack. They had sat together waiting for their extraction, but that was it.

It hadn't gone any farther and he was crushed by the fact of it. His heart ached for the handsome, now fully mature man in front of him. And he longed for making love to him to be a memory, not a fantasy. He grasped Temp's hand more firmly.

Temp touched Hannibal's cheekbone with the pads of his fingers, then stroked John's face. "Are you sure you're alright, Boss?" He now had Hannibal's one hand in both of his own, "Come on," he was leading the Colonel, "let's sit down."

Guided to the table and chair set on the patio, John sat in the chair which had been pulled around for him. He tried unsuccessfully to regain his hand. "Really Temp, I'm fine. Don't worry about it, I was just..."

Face was having none of it. He barely tilted his head, "It's my job to worry about you."

Hannibal huffed, still unable to extricate his hand from his LT's grip, "Is that the only reason, Kid? Because it's your job?"

"Of course not." He sat up a little straighter, "I love you, John."

Hannibal didn't respond, couldn't respond. The kid had thrown him for a loop. He had heard him say it before, had said it to John many times over the years. He wasn't sure why this time was so much...then it hit him. He looked down to their hands. Temp held John's in place with one of his own while he used the other to outline it. He traced around each finger and made his way along the outer edge. When Temp reached his wrist he dragged his fingers up the back then spread them for each to follow one of Hannibal's. Reaching the tips, he slipped his hand into the V between thumb and index then looked directly into Hannibal's eyes and smiled that smile.

BA was a hands off kind of guy, only an occasional pat on the back, but Hannibal never shied away from showing physical affection to Face or Murdock. An arm draped over a shoulder here, the same arm pulling them in close there. Murdock absorbed it. Face returned it. He was returning it now.

"You look...off, Boss."

"I'm fine, Kid," he said finally taking his hand back and standing.

They were at the railing again. Temp bent over rested his forearms on it, John with his hands spread wide. "Have I ever thanked you for all you've done for me?" the younger man asked.

"Everyday Temp."

The LT smiled, "What do you mean?"

"You thanked me by becoming the fine soldier you are today."

"You don't need to bullshit me, boss."

"I'm not."

Face stood up straight and said, almost as though he didn't believe it, "I'm getting married, Hannibal."

A large hand moved across his shoulders and he sunk into the familiar spot, nestled in under that protective arm. Hannibal pulled him in tight, "I know you are, Kid. I want so much for you to be happy. You deserve happiness." His arm fell away and he replaced his hand on the rail.

"I can't imagine anyone who could be a better match." Face took a sip from his wine glass as he looked across from the patio to where Charissa was now chatting with Colonel Phelps and General Morrison.

Hannibal was watching her too, noting how she stepped partly in front of the colonel's wife, cutting her out of the conversation. He shifted slightly, gently brushing into Face's shoulder with his own before again leaning away, "Can't you?"

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you enjoyed this work with a kudo &/or comment.  
> And don't be shy letting me know if you didn't ;)


End file.
